


Inheritance

by Isilzha



Category: Ala ad-Din | Aladdin (Fairy Tale), Aladdin (1992), Aladdin (2019), Aladdin - Menken/Ashman
Genre: Broadway, Broadway References, Disney, Disney Songs, F/M, Family Fluff, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Sibling AU, Siblings, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilzha/pseuds/Isilzha
Summary: Aladdin sibling AU where Aladdin and Jasmine are long-lost siblings.Original idea from this video (Jacobs Siblings sing a Broadway Lovers? Medley) and the comments below: https://youtu.be/4fkAvwLwsMkWill use references and lyrics from both movies and the Broadway show. I own nothing except my original characters; all rights belong to the original creators.
Relationships: Aladdin (Disney)/Original Female Character(s), Aladdin/Jasmine (siblings), Jasmine (Disney)/Original Male Character(s), Sultan of Agrabah/Jasmine's Mother (Disney)
Kudos: 5





	Inheritance

Salām and good evening to you, worthy friend! Welcome to the fabled city of Agrabah: city of flying carpets, soaring heroes, famous love ballads, and more glitz and glamour than any other fictional city in the world! I’m sure you’ve heard of the lamp, the thing that put Agrabah on the map – so to speak. Don’t be fooled by its commonplace appearance; like so many things, it’s not what’s on the outside but the inside that counts.  
  
Agrabah, to put it simply, is a faraway place where caravan camels roam the trade roads that run throughout the vast desert surrounding it. It’s flat and immense, and the heat is intense – it’s barbaric! But hey, it’s home. And of course, you must watch your step here in Agrabah for danger lurks around every corner (and ugly bad guys, too). It’s a city where a pitiless nobody can turn out to be a noble somebody and where a princess would give up her crown for true love. Unfortunately for her, her father the Sultan is a stickler for the ancient ways.  
  
Now, I must warn you that Agrabah isn’t the city you may have heard a certain Scheherazade tell of. A story loses nothing in the telling they say, and Agrabah’s a story told a thousand and one times. You’ve never been to Agrabah? Well, I can fix that! Sit tight and remember to keep all arms and legs inside the carpet at all times until this story comes to a complete stop. Thank you for flying Genie Airlines!

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism always welcome! I also welcome plot bunnies and ideas. *grabby hands* 💜😊💜


End file.
